full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Leiyla
Leiyla is a High Elf of the Inferni: loyal followers of the Devil's Hand to usher in the return of the Five Dark Lords and their master, Zhan Kiri. An Inferni fanatic, Characteristics *'Name': Leiyla *'Aliases': The Accuser *'Species': High Elf *'Age': 2,000 Years old (25 in appearance) *'Hair': Silver White *'Eyes': Silver Blue *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Appearance Casual Elf Form High Elf Form Background Personality Leiyla is a proud and passionate High Elf crusader who fiercely upheld ancient Elf teachings and thought that everyone in Mid-World should be judged by them, holding Elf culture to be superior. Leiyla had expressed contempt even towards her fellow Elves who lived among other species and her people who sided with the 'inferior humans' as she called them. She believed her power and self-righteousness gave her the authority to punish those she deemed unwilling or incapable of following her severe moral code, although she was pragmatic enough to form an alliance with the Devil's Hand to destroy Helmsman and the Empire. Since the war with the humans killed her ancestors, Leiyla not only opposed peace with the humans, but decided to carry out her retribution on the entire present generation of those who were not elves, believing that Elves should be the only dominant life, regardless of their complicity in the war or lack thereof. Leiyla saw her warped views as justice, but they ultimately amounted to a form of might makes right. Such a mindset allowed her to kill hundreds of innocent lives, including the inhabitants of the Kyln, if she felt that they would get in the way of her overall plans for justice. Even so, she had enough sense to recognize The Devil's Hand's cruelty and betrayed them, although much as this stemmed from their personal insults to her childish and blind beliefs. Despite claiming that she engaged in her conflict with the humans for the honor of her people, Leiyla took great personal delight in the pain and suffering she inflicted upon her victims. Survivors recalled hearing her laugh as she slaughtered innocent families and when Rouhan confronted the Accuser over this, Leiyla only mocked him further and claimed to not recall such deaths. When Rouhan screamed in agony as he was torn apart by the Power Stone's power, Leiyla looked on and laughed at her enemy's suffering without an ounce of pity. All in all, Leiyla is also her own worst enemy, as present, Leiyla continues to bitterly hate humans and wants the entire species destroyed. Her hatred of humanity is still fueled in part by her repressed guilt. She knows deep down inside that she is responsible in part for the Massacre when she sided with the Devil's Hand, but is unwilling to consciously admit it, and perforce makes the human race her scapegoat, to avoid facing the blood on her hands. She does not want to die. She possesses one "gift" that renders her death impossible: a stellar sense of self-deception. Nothing's ever her fault. Nothing's ever going to stop her. No one is worth sacrificing herself for. (It's not true, but she believes it.) Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female High Elf ' Skills *'Expert Tactician' *'Master Combatant' *'Master Magician' Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:Inferni